Soulmates
by christine00
Summary: Lucy, una chica sin padres y con una hermana, dulce y tierna Natsu un chico con un solo padre, rebelde y posesivo Ambos tienen problemas, son muy diferentes pero que pasara cuando se conozcan y sepan que tienen mas de 1 interés común. MAL SUMMARY (no soy buena en esto:() DESCUBRANLO! 100%NALU y un poco de mas parejas
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Realmente era guapo no podía dejar de mirarlo, sus ojos se clavaron en los mios eran negros muy penetrantes sentía que me derretia, tenia que concentrarme pero el no dejaba de mirarme! Hasta que alfin miro al suelo y se dirigio a su asiento justo atrás del mio. **

_**FLASHBACK**_

**El sol ya se asomaba sobre mi ventana creando rayos de luz sobre mi cara, era realmente molesto! En ese momento el despertador comenzó a sonar junto con una canción de coldplay, alargue mi brazo y de un manotazo tire esa cosa pero seguía sonando, tuve que levantarme por el y justo cuando estuve a punto de tirarlo por la ventana Wendy abrió la puerta y me grito que el desayuno estaba listo, después de que se fue mire un momento el despertador pensando eran las 9:10am…escuela… tarde…**

**-AAAAAAAAH!-agarre la primera blusa que vi, me puse mis jeans y tenis, cepille mi rubio cabello y me lo peine como siempre (partido del lado izquierdo y fleco de lado). Baje a la cocina comi lo mas rápido que pude y sali de mi casa mientras Wendy quedaba con cara de "lo mismo de siempre".**

**Llegue a la parada de autobús de la escuela pero ya se había ido, tuve que ir a pie. En el camino me encontré a Levy (mi mejor amiga) y comenzamos a platicar de tonterías. Levy McGarden ha sido mi mejor amiga desde el séptimo grado, ella es del tipo de chicas que aman los libros y usan lentes, Levy no ha tenido suerte en el amor ya que el año pasado su novio la corto por otra, claro que yo estuve con ella y hice que lo olvidara aunque aveces me doy cuenta que todavía piensa en el. **

**-Entonces que opinas?-dijo Levy, pero yo estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no la escuche- Lucy? LUCY!**

**-Que?- voltee a verla, me gire en redondo para ver que miraba, no me había dado cuenta cuando pase caminando a la calle justo en ese momento un camión estaba apunto de arrollarme, cerre mis ojos muy fuerte y espere el golpe pero nunca paso, en cambio sentí unos brazos muy grandes y fuertes que me tiraron lejos de aquel camión, no podía abrir mis ojos estaba muy sorprendida. Cuando finalmente los abri Levy estaba arrodillada a mi lado, me di cuenta que estaba llorando y me miraba asustada.**

**-Q-Que paso?- dije tartamudeando, estaba demasiado sorprendida de lo que acababa de pasar. Mire a mi alrededor buscando a la persona que me había salvado, pero ya no estaba.**

**-ESTAS LOCA? ESTUVISTE APUNTO DE SER ARROLLADA POR ESE CAMION!- Levy estaba histérica no paraba de gritarme y lo mucho que estaba preocupada. **

**-Tranquila estoy bien- me ayudo a pararme y después de que se tranquilizara y le diera mi speech sobre que tendría mas cuidado y que no se preocupara, nos fuimos rumbo a la escuela. **

**Cuando llegamos a la escuela "Fairy Tail" todo estaba solo lo que significaba que llegamos tarde, corrimos a nuestros salones Levy fue al suyo ya que no estábamos en el mismo, yo en el A y ella en el B. **

**Entre de puntitas al salón, el profesor estaba volteado escribiendo algo en el pizarrón, me sente en mi lugar y busque mis libros para esta clase que era matemáticas. De pronto se escucho que alguien había abierto la puerta del salón pero no le hice caso y segui buscando mis libros. Cuando ya los econtre, los saque y los puse en mi mesa, el profesor comenzó a hablar.**

**-Buenos chicos, les quiero presentar al nuevo alumno su nombre es Natsu Dragneel. Mire al chico unos momento, por dios estaba endemoniadamente guapo!**

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK.**_

**Realmente era guapo no podía dejar de mirarlo, sus ojos se clavaron en los mios eran negros muy penetrantes sentía que me derretia, tenia que concentrarme pero el no dejaba de mirarme! Hasta que alfin miro al suelo y se dirigio a su asiento justo atrás del mio. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Capitulo 2**

**-Porfiin! Ya quería salir de esa espantosa cosa!-dije refiriéndome a la escuela hablando con Levi pero ella solo asentia con la cabeza ignorándome, estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos. Yo solo seguía hablando y hablando pero no me di cuenta que no estaba viendo por donde caminaba por lo que choque con alguien. Mire nerviosa arriba y me encontré con un pelirrosa con ojos jade muy oscuros, era Natsu Dragneel, el nuevo.**

**-p-perdon- me disculpe**

** -Tch, mira por donde caminas rubia- dijo muy enojado el pelirosa, eso si que me hizo enojar y le grite.**

**-Oye! no tienes porque ponerte asi! Además mi nombre no es rubia- el me miro y esbozo una sonrisa, despues respondio como riéndose.**

**-Si claro, R-U-B-I-A- eso hizo que me irritara mas, solto una que otra risita, se estaba burlando de mi!, después de eso se fue con las manos en los bolsillos. **

**Despues de eso Levi me acompaño a mi casa, estaba tan enojada, no dejaba de repetir cosas como "quien se cree" "es un tonto" "y eso que se me hacia lindo".**

**-Lucy adonde vas? Tu casa es aquí- me dijo Levi, no me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado y seguía caminando, que rayos me pasaba! **

**-Gracias por acompañarme, no quieres pasar?- quería animarla, después de que entro a su salón esta mañana estaba muy rara. **

**-No gracias tengo que ayudarle a mi mama con unas cosas, nos vemos mañana- y después de eso se fue con la cabeza baja. Estoy preocupada por ella pero la conozco, cuando se le pase me va a contar. Entre a mi casa, estaba solo además todavía no llegaba Wendy de su clase de natación. **

**Fui a mi cuarto, me quite toda la ropa y me puse unos shorts de mezclilla y una blusa holgada. Saque mis libros de la mochila, me sente en mi cama y comenze a hacer tarea. De pronto se me vinieron a la mente unos ojos jade pero sacudi la cabeza muy fuerte, en que estaba pensando! Mire la ventana que esta alado de mi cama, todavía era muy temprano eran las 4:30am, veía a la gente pasar y se me ocurrio salir un rato al parque, la tarea podía esperar, me puse mis tenis y sali de la casa, camine un poco hasta llegar al parque. Ahí me sente en un columpio y me movia lento de atrás para adelante con los pies, mire el cielo y las nubes se veía tan hermoso.**

**-Mama- pensé, sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, trate de quitarlas con mis manos pero no paraban entonces escuche una voz en mi oído.**

**-Rubia- rápido me levante del columpio y voltee, y ahí estaba Natsu- Porque lloras?**

**-No te importa- parecía sorprendido, rápido me voltee al lado contrario de el con las manos en la cara tapándome todo el rostro. En ese momento escuche la sirena de la policía, sentí la mano de Natsu en la mia que agarro bruscamente y se echo a correr. **


End file.
